1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a fuel injector valve for supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine, more particularly to an improvement in the fuel injector valve of the type wherein a spherical movable member is used as a valve member.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Nowaways, many internal combustion engines of automotive vehicles are provided with a fuel injection system which can controllably supply the combustion chambers of the engine with fuel accurately in response to engine operating conditions. The fuel injection system comprises a fuel injector valve located in an intake air passageway upstream of an intake manifold or a plurality of fuel injector valves located in the vicinity of exhaust ports. The fuel injector valve is usually electrically controlled to open or close so as to control the fuel injection therefrom in accordance with an electric signal supplied thereto. Of various kinds of fuel injector valves, there is one of the type wherein an electromagnetically movable spherical valve member is used to open or close the fuel injection opening through which fuel is injected out of the fuel injector valve.